A New Beginning 3: Only a Memory Away
by Jupitermoon
Summary: .Sofia goes to the past to train as a sailor scout. But something goes very wrong when Sofia loses her memory. Now she is in a strange place, with no way of knowing who she is, or why she is there. Can the sailor scouts of the past help?


Welcome to #3 of my series "A New Beginning." In this story, Sofia, is going to the past, but something goes wrong. As she's in the Time Gate, something hits her head, very hard, and she loses her memory. Now, she's stuck in the past, with no clue who she is, and where she comes from. Her only hope, is if the sailor scouts, of the past, find out who she is, and help her regain her memory. Read, and see if they can do it!  
  
A NEW BEGINNING  
  
Only A Memory Away  
  
The sun, shown upon the green grass, and shined like emeralds. A light breeze, blow across the meadows. Sofia and Alex, were racing through meadows, to a big tree in the distance. Alex, was leading, but Sofia, was starting to catch up. The pounding sounds of the horse's hooves, echoed in the breeze. It had been a year, since Alex and Sofia meet, and know one, had ever seen Sofia, happier, then when she was with Alex. The same, went for him as well. They were coming closer, to the tree, and they were neck, and neck. Alex, looked over to Sofia. She was whispering, something in Star Gazer's ear. Suddenly, Star Gazer, ran faster, and Alex, was left behind. When Alex, got to the tree, Sofia, was waiting for him. He rode up beside her. "What did you say to her, to make her run so fast?" Sofia, smiled, and said "I told her, if she ran faster, I would give her extra apples for dinner." Alex, went over, and helped her down. "That was unfair" said Alex, smiling. "Well, I'm sorry then" she said, still smiling. "Alright, as long as you said you were sorry." After they tried up the horses, they sat together, over looking to view of Crystal Tokyo. "Sofia, there is something I want to give you." Alex, reached into his pocket, and pulled out a ring. (I know what ya thinking, and no, he's not asking her, to marry him, but it's something like it.) It was a golden ring, with a blooming white rose on it, and a diamond in the middle. "Alex...it's beautiful" was all she could say, as he put it on her finger. "It's a promise ring. A promise, that one day, I hope we will be married." Sofia, looked at him, and smiled. "I'm sure we will be."   
  
When they got back to the palace, Sofia had to get ready for tomorrow, when she would go to the past. Sofia's parents, thought would be best, to send her to the past, to train as a scout. Sofia, was to go to the scout's chambers, to hear what it would be like, when she got there. When she entered the scout's chambers, she saw, that they were all waiting for her. "Sorry I'm later. Alex and I, had some things, to talk about." They all saw the ring, that was on her finger, and before Sofia, could say another word, they all started talking about it. "Sofia, he didn't, did he?" asked Venus, with a smile. "Did he ask you to marry him" asked Mars. "No way. There to young" said Jupiter. "It could happen" said Saturn. "Saturn, there to young" said Neptune. "Well, do you remember, how old her mother was, when Helios, asked her to marry him?" asked Uranus. "Yes, but they waited." Sofia, hated when they all started guessing, instead of letting her tell them the truth. "Guys! I'll tell you, if you all be quite, and listen!" Everyone, went quite, and then started listening. "Alex, gave me this promise ring, and said one day, he would hope to promise me, to marry him then." The scouts, understood now. "Now, who's going to tell me some stories, about my grand mother, back in the past?" All of the scouts, jumped up, for the opportunity, to tell embarrassing stories, about how Serenity, was back then.   
  
Early the next morning, Sofia, was already to leave. All she had to do, was say goodbye to everyone. They were all gathered, in the thrown room, to say good bye. Sofia, had to fit in, when she arrived, so they gave her a white t-shirt, and a pair of blue jeans. "Sofia, give this note to Serena, when you arrive" said Rini, handing her the note. She put it in her pocket, where she wouldn't lose it. "And pleases, be careful, when your in the Time Gate." Rini, was very worried about Sofia, having to use the Time Gate. She knew, how dangerous it could be. "I will mother" said Sofia, very calmly. "We want you to be careful sweetheart" said Helios. "I will father" she said, giving him a huge. "The group, should be around the place you land. You'll know them, when you see" said Serenity. "Be sure, you don't get lost Sofia" Endymion said. "I won't grand father" she said, with a smile. "If she's any thing like her grand mother, she will" whispered Mars, to Mercury. "We heard that" said both Serenity, and Sofia, turning to Mars. Sofia, gave her parents and grand parents, a kiss and a huge, and then said good bye to the scouts. Alex, was going to take her down to the Time Gate, so she didn't have to say goodbye to him yet. She gave one last wave of good bye, and then was gone.   
  
When they reached the Time Gate, Alex, could go no further. "This is as far as I go Sofia" he said, in a low voice. "I will miss you. I wish you could came with me." Alex, took her hand, and showed her the ring. "As long as you have this, I will always be with you." Sofia, smiled. "I will think of you, every time I look at it." They kissed each other goodbye, and then Sofia, entered the Time Gate, with Alex, looking on.  
  
Sofia, could see Sailor Pluto, waiting for her. "Good morning Princess Sofia" said Pluto, in a sweet tone. "Good morning Pluto. I guess my mother, told you I was going to the past today." She nodded her head. "Yes, she did. Sofia, you must be careful when you are in the Time Gate. It can be very dangerous, and time storms, come without any warning in here." Sofia, understood all of this. "My mother, said I needed a key" she said, looking up to her. "Oh yes. You will need this key, to go to the past, and to come back." Pluto, took a key from her belt, and gave it to Sofia. "It's important, that you do not lose this key." Sofia, nodded her head. "Alright then. Thank you Pluto." Sailor Pluto, opened the Time Gate, and then said "Just keep walking forward, and when you get far enough, say "Time Key, open the way to the past." Sofia, said her goodbyes to Pluto, and then went through the gates.   
  
As Sofia, was walking through, there was a strong wind blowing. Sofia, thought it wasn't that bad, so she kept walking. She was not sure, how far she was to go, to where she would have to say the words. The wind, was really starting to pick up now. Sofia, knew it was starting to get bad. She tried to go back, but the wind wouldn't let her. Sofia, saw things, flying around in there, and didn't want to stay around, long enough to find out what they were. She decided, she was far enough, to say the words. "Time Key, open the way to the past!" In front of her, a bright portal opened up. Sofia, was about to step in, when something hit her on the back of the head, very hard. She fell into the portal, and the portal, closed up behind her. When Sofia, woke up from where she had fallen, she found herself, in what looked to be a park. She rubbed, the back of her head. "Where am I?" She looked around her. "How did I get here?" She stood up, still looking around. "I don't know, where I am, or who I am?" Sofia Rose, had lost her memory. She had no idea, who she was, and with know to help her.   
  
Just like Serenity had said, the portal had opened up, right around where the group was. They didn't see Sofia, come, but they did see a girl, that looked lost. "Hey, who's that?" asked Lita, pointing to the girl. The others, turned around, to see the girl. "I don't know" said Amy. "She looks lost" said Luna. "Maybe, we should go over, and see if she needs help" said Serena. "Yeah, just in case" said Raye, getting up with the others. Mina, rolled her eyes. "Great, a kid." They all, walked over, to where the girl was. "Do you need help?" Sofia, turned around, and stared at them. She knew, she had seen them somewhere before. "I don't know" she said, rubbing her head again. "Do you know what your name is? Where your from?" asked Mina. She shook her head no. "Guys, this is bad. She can't remember anything" said Raye. "Hey Amy, your moms a doctor, what do you think" asked Lita. "I think, Raye is right. (for once) She doesn't seem to remember anything." Serena, looked into Sofia's eyes. "For some reason, I feel like I know this girl..like she's family" thought Serena, to herself. "Do you live near here?" she asked Sofia. Sofia, tried to think. "I live..here...but not here." The girls, didn't understand, and neither did Sofia. Serena, turned back to her. "My name is Serena." Sofia, had heard that name before, but could not remember where. "Hey, why don't we all introduce our selves" said Lita. Mina, went first. "My name id Mina, this is Lita, Raye, and Amy." Luna, pawed at Serena's foot, to get her attention. "And, this is my cat Luna." She picked up Luna, and showed her to Sofia. Sofia, smiled. "How cute." She then noticed, the crescent moon, on the cat's forehead. Sofia, reached up to her own forehead. She didn't know why she did that, she just did. Luna, could sense this girl, had very much power within her. Serena, knew that she had know where to go, so they all agreed, that she would stay at Serena's house. "Are you sure Serena? I don't want to be a burden." Serena, just smiled, and said "It's okay. We have lots of room now." As the group started to walk away, Luna, followed behind. "This girl, is not want she seems."   
  
Sofia and Serena, said goodbye to everyone, and headed to Serena's house. When they reached the house, Serena, was trying to think of a way to tell her mom about this. Serena, was in collage now, but was still living in the house. She was hoping, her mother, was in an understanding mood. They went inside, and Serena, took Sofia, to meet her mother, who was in the kitchen, making dinner. "Mom, I'm home" said Serena, coming into the kitchen. "Hello dear, who's your friend?" Serena, didn't know what to say. "Mom, could I talk to you over here?" They went into the other room, so not to offend Sofia, but she knew what Serena was telling her mother. "Mom, this girl, lost her memory. I didn't want her to walking around, after dark ." Her mother, was shocked. "Oh my. Is she alright?" she said, in alarm. "She's fine, she just has no where to go right now. Can she stay with us for a little while?" asked Serena. "Shouldn't you take her to a doctor, to see if she is alright?" she asked. "Amy said, these things take time. She needs someone to help her, that's all." Serena's mother, looked into the kitchen, where Sofia was. She did look lost. "Alright Serena, I don't think your father will mind. Serena, went back into the kitchen, and back over to Sofia. "Let me show you to your room okay." Luna, followed them up. Serena, took Sofia, to the room, where Rini, had stayed in, when she was here. Sofia, looked around. "I hope this is okay." Sofia, turned back to Serena. "It's fine Serena. I want to thank you, for doing this for me." Serena, smiled, and looked at her, with loving eyes. Then Sofia knew, someone else had looked at her, with loving eyes as well. "Were almost the same size, so you can wear some of my clothes. I'll go get you some." After Serena left, Sofia, sat down on the bed, and started to cry a little. When she looked in her pockets, to find something to dry her eyes with, she found the note. She opened it, but did not read it, she only scanned over it. "Sofia...who's Sofia? Am I Sofia?" Serena, came back into the room, and saw Sofia, looking at a note. "What ya got there?" Sofia, folded the note back, and put it on the dresser. "Nothing." Serena, laid the night clothes on the bed. "Here are some night clothes." Sofia, looked up to her, and smiled. "Thank you Serena."   
  
Sofia, said her good nights to Serena, and then Serena, went to bed. Sofia, changed into her night clothes, and then stared out her window. "I wonder, if I have a family out there, looking for me now." Sofia, looked at the note again, but this time, she read it. After she was done reading it, she was confused. "Am I Sofia? If I am, then why did my parents, send me here? Alone, with no one to help me." So many questions, and she had no answers for any of them. The only clue she had, was her necklace and her ring. She looked at the ring, and a flash of an image of a brown haired boy, with beep blue eyes, appeared in her head. Then, a name, popped into her head. "Alex?" she whispered in the dark to herself. She then, looked at her necklace. There was no image, only a feeling of love and warmth. Tears came to her eyes. She knew now, she missed someone, but she could not remember who. That night, Sofia, cried herself to sleep.   
  
When morning came, she was awakened by the sunlight, poring in through the window. She saw that at the end of her bed, was Luna. Sofia, smiled. "Good morning Luna..that name..I've heard it before..lot's of times." Luna's eyes, grew wide. "Could she be?" Now, Luna, was never going to leave her side. When everyone else woke up, Serena, went up to Sofia's room. She saw her, looking out the window, petting Luna. "Good morning" she said cheerfully. "Oh, good morning Serena" Serena, went over to her. "Are you feeling any better?" Sofia, looked up to her. "If you mean, have I remembered anything?...I'm not sure..maybe." Serena, stared at her, then got a idea. "Hey, why don't we go shopping. It will take your mind off of things." Sofia, nodded. "Alright, that might be fun."  
  
After Sofia, got dressed, she went down stairs, to have some breakfast. Serena, made fun of Sammy, because he thought Sofia, was pretty. Sofia and Serena, headed for the mall, as soon as they were done. The first place they went, was the clothes stores. Sofia, may have forgotten her memory, but she sure didn't forget how to shop. After they blew their money, they just went looking. Serena, just had enough to buy lunch. When they had finished eating, they just so happened, to see Darien. "Darien, over here" said Serena, excitedly. "Serena hi. Is this the girl, that everyone is talking about?" he asked, looking over at her. "Yeah, this is Darien." Sofia, looked into his eyes. She knew those eyes from somewhere. Sofia, was suddenly lost in her thought, She was remembering, when she had seen those eyes, every day of her life. So many memories came rushing back to her, she could not handle them all. "Darien, I think she's going to faint" said Serena. "Let's get her to a bench." They sat her down, and Sofia, muttered the word "Grandfather," and then passed out.   
  
After a few minutes, Sofia, started to come to again. "Are you alright?" asked Serena, very worried. "Do you need a doctor?" asked Darien. Sofia, slowly sat up, rubbing her head. "What happened?" Serena and Darien, looked at each other, then back to Sofia. "You passed out, after saying "grandfather." Do you remember your grandfather?" asked Darien. Sofia, rubbed her head again. "I..I don't remember." Serena, noticed a ring on her finger, and the necklace, around her neck. "Who gave you that ring? Was it your grandfather?" she asked her. "No.Alex did" was all she said. "Who is Alex" asked Darien. "I..I can't." Darien, knew she was trying her hardest. "What about the necklace?" asked Serena. "Serena." She looked over to him. He shook his head. Serena, looked back to Sofia. "It will be alright. We'll find your family."   
  
Back in the future, everyone was worried about Sofia. In their time, it had been three days, and no word of Sofia, was heard. Rini and Helios, was in the meeting room, worrying about if something had happened to their daughter. "I'm so worried about her Helios" said Rini. "I know, I am to. She should have sent something by now." Rini, passed back and forth, unable to clam down. "I'm even more worried because, Pluto, reported that their was a time storm, on the day Sofia left. You know how dangerous those are." Helios, was also passing back and forth. He was trying to think of what to do. Then, Rini, got an idea. "Maybe, we could send someone to the past, just to see if she is alright." Helios, turned to her. "But who? If we send the scouts, or even the cats, they might run into their past selves." They tried to think of something else, but it was no good. "I'll go." They turned to the door way, to see Alex, standing there. "Alex, you don't know the city, you could get lost there" said Rini. "But didn't Serenity say, that the portals open up, right around the place you want to go?" asked Alex. "He dose have a point dear" said Helios. Rini, turned back to Alex. "How will you find her?" He stared at her deeply, and then said "I'll follow my heart. Your highnesses, I am worried about her to." Rini and Helios, looked at one another, then smiled. "You may go Alex, but be careful." Alex, bowed his head, and then went to find Mercury, so she could help him get ready. Helios, walked over to Rini. "Sofia, is strong. She will be alright." Rini, nodded her head. "I hope so."   
  
Serena and Darien, was walking Sofia, back to Serena's house. They stopped at Darien's apartment building, so he could get something. Serena and Sofia, stayed outside. Serena, saw a ice cream store, and went to go get them some ice cream. Sofia, was left alone on the bench. Down the side walk, Sofia, could see a boy coming her way. She thought that he was very hansom, and he was dressed in street clothes. As he grew closer, she thought she knew him. Then it hit her, it was the same boy she saw in her image. She got up, and started to walk away. The boy, saw her, and ran faster. "Sofia!...Sofia wait!" She stopped dead in her tracks. "I am Sofia. This boy must know me." She turned around to face him. "Sofia, we were so worried about you. Didn't you receive, your mother's letters?" Sofia, didn't understand. "Alex?" she said, unsure of herself. Alex, stared at her. He knew something was wrong. "Sofia..are you alright? Everyone is worried about you back home." Images, of a beautiful crystal kingdom, flashed in Sofia's mind. "Home?" Sofia, shook it away. She started to leave, but Alex, took her gently by the arm. "Sofia...don't you..don't you remember?" She shook her head. "Pleases, let me go." She was trying to get away, but his hold was strong, yet comforting. Alex, looked down at the ring. "Don't you remember, the promise?" Hearing his voice, made Sofia, remember a few things. All of the times, they spent together, all the things they shared. "Our promise." Darien, came out of the building, and saw someone, a hold of Sofia. "Hey! Who are you?!" When Alex, looked away, Sofia, ran off. He then ran after her, and so did Darien. Serena, came out of the ice cream store, to see Darien, chasing after someone, who was chasing after Sofia. Serena, ran after everyone, trying not to drop her ice cream. They had all run for about a block now. At this point, Serena's ice cream, was long gone.   
  
Alex, saw Sofia, up ahead. He didn't know why she was running from him. Sofia, turned a corner, and she was gone. When Darien, caught up with him, he was not happy. "Who are you!? And why were you chasing her!?" Alex, looked at him. He knew who he was. "What is wrong with Sofia?" Darien, backed off a little. "You know her?" he said, more calmer this time. "I was sent here, to make sure she was alright" he said, glaring at him. "What do you mean, sent here?" he asked him. "Didn't she give you the note?" Darien, was about to ask another question, when a very tried Serena, finally caught up with him. "Darien, why were you running for!?" yelled Serena, about to kill him. "This kid." he stopped, when he saw, he was no longer there. "Where did he go?" he said, looking around. Darien, then took a good look at Serena. "Why did you have ice cream all over you?" Serena, glared at him, then said "All that running, made me drop it, or what parts didn't melt on me first!" Darien, wasn't listening to her. He was trying to find that boy. "Where did that girl go?" asked Serena, finally noticing she was gone. "I don't know, but that kid said her name was Sofia." Serena, looked at him in surprise. "He knew her?" she asked him. "He said he was sent here, to make sure she was alright." Darien, was looking all over, but could not find him anywhere. "Sent here?" she asked, dripping with ice cream. "Yes, he asked me if I got the note." Serena, then remembered, the note Sofia, was looking at when she came here. "Sofia, was looking at some kind of note last night. She looked confused, when she was reading it." Darien, turned to her. "That's most likely, the same note, that boy was talking about" he said. "We need to find her." Darien, nodded his head. "I'll go find the others, and start looking for her. You go back home, and see if you can find that note, and we'll meet at the temple." Serena and Darien, went their own ways. Serena, was hopping the note, would be the key to all of this.   
  
As soon as Serena, got home, she raced up to Sofia's room...ok no, first, she went to the bathroom, to get the melted ice cream off of her, then, she went to Sofia's room. She saw the note, laying on the dresser. She opened it, and started reading. Her eyes, grew big, as she finished. "She's out grand daughter." Serena, put the note in her pocket, and ran out the door. Back at the temple, the group, had just came back, when Serena, came rushing in. "Did you find Sofia?" she asked, running in. "Wow, road runner, clam down" said Lita, making her set. "Dose it look like we did?" said Raye, sarcastically. "Serena, did you find the note?" asked Darien, looking over to her. She slowly took the note out. "Darien, I think you really need to read this." She handed it to him. As he read it, he has the same reaction, as Serena did. "What? What dose it say?" they all asked. Darien, folded the note back. "Sofia, is from the future...and is Rini's daughter." Everyone, could not believe it. "So, that's what she meant, when she said she was from here, but not here" said Lita, still in the shock. "The future here" said Mina, same reaction. "I knew there was something about that girl" said Luna. "But, how did she lose her memory?" asked Artemis. "More importantly, how are we going to get it back?" asked Amy. "She has already, started to remember some things" said Serena. "She just needs to remember the rest of her past" said Darien. Then, Raye, had an idea. (Yeah, Raye, had an idea) "Luna, remember when we all lost our memories, you could do the same with Sofia." (Hey, that was actually good) "It doesn't work like that. We would need to know her whole past, in order to have it work." (But, it wasn't good enough.) "Well, we know some of her past" said Lita. "Yeah, like who her parents, and grand parents are" said Raye, looking over to Serena and Darien. "We don't know who her father is" said Amy. "I think we all have a good idea who that is" said Mina, smiling. Amy, shook her head, and went on. "Anyway, we need to find her. Where do you think she would be?" They all started to think. "Let's see. She's Rini's kid...where did Rini go, when she first ran off?" thought Serena. Then, both Serena and Darien, looked at each other, then ran out the door. The others, ran to the door. "Hey! Where are you guys going?!" yelled Raye. Serena, still running, turned and yelled "We'll be at the park!"   
  
  
  
When Serena and Darien reached the park, they went to the same place, where Rini, had first ran to. They saw Sofia, was in the same swing, that Rini, was in. "Like mother, like daughter" said Darien. They went over, and sat down by Sofia. "Hey, are you okay Sofia" asked Serena. "Is that my name now? A name I can't even remember?" Sofia, kept her head, down low. She had forgotten this, but before now, she had always held her head high. "Sofia, we read that note, and we know what it means" said Darien. "Glad someone knows." Serena and Darien, wasn't sure what to do. "That note, was sent by your mother" said Serena. Sofia, lifted her head, and stared at her. "I don't remember my mother!" They backed away, a little. Then, Darien, thought he would try. "Did that boy, tell you anything?" Sofia, shook her head. "I think..I stated to remember something..but then, it went away." Serena, now didn't know what to do, but Darien, had one more thing, he wanted Sofia, to try to remember. "As he was talking about you, I saw something in his eyes. I saw love for you, in his eyes. Tell, you don't remember that." She looked up at Darien. She looked into their eyes. Sofia, started to remember more things, about her past. Then, like something in her head clicked, she knew who they where. "Are..are you my grand parents?" she barely whispered. "Yes, we are" said Serena, starting to smile. "I knew I knew those eyes from somewhere" she said, hugging them both. "We will do anything it takes, to restore the rest of your memory back Sofia" said Darien. Sofia, started to smile. "Do I have my mother's smile" she asked them. "Yeah you do. And you have our eyes" said Serena, still smiling. They took Sofia, back to the temple, to help her regain her memory back.  
  
When Alex, went back to the future, he found everyone in the meeting room. They were talking about something, when Alex, walked in. "Alex, do you have something to report?" asked Helios. "Yes your majesty. When I arrived, I did see Sofia." Relief, swept over Rini, and the others. "Thank goodness, she's alright" said Rini. But, when they saw the look upon his face, they knew something was wrong. "Alex, what went wrong?" asked Serenity, not knowing if she wanted to hear this. "When I approached her..she didn't seem to know who I was." Know one could speak then. They were all to shocked, at fist. Then, Venus, spoke up. "What happened?" Alex, shook his head. "I don't know. When I found her, she had no idea, what I was talking about. Then, a man, called out. When I looked back, she ran. I went after her, and then that man, chased after me, followed by some girl, running with ice cream in her hands." Everyone, went silent, for a few moments. "Well..at lest she found Serena and Darien" said Mars. "What are we going to do? Sofia, has no memory of us, or her home" said Rini, starting to cry. "I don't know. Do you know anything, that would help?" asked Helios, turning to Serenity and Endymion. "There is one way" said Serenity. Alex, looked up. "You mean, there's away, for Sofia, to remember her past at once?" Serenity, nodded her head. "There's only one way, that we know of" said Endymion. "Luna, could go to the past, and give Sofia, her memory back. As long as she knows her past, it will work" said Serenity. "It's settled then. Luna, will you go?" asked Rini, turning to her. "Of coarse I will." Helios, then spoke to her. "Luna, you will go first thing tomorrow morning." They all hoped that Luna, would still be able to help Sofia.   
  
Serena and Darien, brought Sofia, back to the temple, to try to help her regain her memory. They hoped, talking about it, would help her remember. Darien, went first. "Sofia, that boy who gave you your ring Alex, was that the boy who chased you?" Sofia, was lost in thought, but she still answered the question. "Yes, Alex, gave me this ring. It was a promise ring, because he said that one day, he promised to marry me." The girls, all smiled at this. "Is this family, lucky or what?" asked Raye. Sofia, seemed to be in a trance. She knew what was going on, but was lost in her thoughts. Either way, she was remembering more. "Did your parents, give you this necklace?" asked Serena. "My parents.." She started to see, their image, and could remember more about them now. "My mother..gave me this, when I was three. She said, it was my symbol, other then the moon." Serena, took a better look at the necklace. She saw, a pink heart, and a yellow crescent moon in the middle. "Sofia, can you remember who your father is" asked Raye, smiling. Serena, turned to her, and giving her a look. "What? I'm just asking." Some memories, were coming back, while others, stayed behind, locked away in her mind. "My father..my father is very kind. I can remember, we would go riding, almost every morning. When he couldn't, I went with Alex..lately, I went every morning with him." They could all tell, that this was hard for her, but Raye, kept at it.. "So..do you remember who your father is?" asked Raye, again. "Raye, lay off! She's trying her best" said Serena. Everyone was surprised, Serena, told Raye off..Raye, herself, was very surprised. "Okay, okay, I was just kidding Serena." Serena, wasn't going to take it, from her anymore. She turned back to Sofia. "It's okay Sofia, just try your best." Sofia, smiled. "My mother, used to tell me that, when I was trying to use my powers." Serena, smiled, and gave her a huge. "Now you know where she gets it from."   
  
It was getting late, and so, they stopped for the night. Darien, drove Serena and Sofia, home. Sofia, fell asleep in the car. Darien, carried her up to her room, and put her in her bed. "Do you think she will get her memory back soon?" asked Serena. "She did very good tonight. I think she will, if she try's." Luna, came in, and laid down, by Sofia. "Watch over her Luna" said Serena. As they watched their sleeping grand daughter their in her bed, she reminded them of Rini, sleeping there. Serena, bent down, and kissed her forehead. In her sleep, she muttered the words "grand mother," then slept peacefully, for the rest of the night.   
  
Early the next morning, a portal opened up, near Serena's house, and out stepped Luna, wide eyed and alert. She stopped, and sniffed the air. "Sofia, is this way." Luna, ran in the path where Sofia, was at. Sofia, was up early, like always. She had woken up from a dream, she did not understand, but she knew, something was going to happen today. Serena, came up to Sofia's room, in a cheerful manner. "Good morning Sofia. Are you ready for your first day of school here?" Sofia, let out a big yawn, then said "Yep. Is that my uniform?" In the note, it said for Sofia, to go to school, while she was there. "Yep. After you get dressed, I'll drive ya to your school." Serena, left the uniform on the chair, and went down stairs. Sofia, got out of bed, and got dressed. Luna, from the future, was almost to the house. Luna knew, if she didn't hurry, Sofia, would leave. When she finally got there, she was to late. Sofia, had already left for school. "That girl, never could stay in one place for long." Luna, rested for a few minutes, then set off again.   
  
After Sofia, was let out of school, Serena, was there to drive her to the temple. As soon as they walked into the temple, everyone stated asking her how her day was. She told them, her day went great. She had made new friends, and had really liked school. "I never thought, I her that coming from Serena's family" said Mina. "You sure to two are related?" asked Raye, jokingly. "Ha, ha, ha, very funny guys" said Serena. "Anyway, did you remember anything more about your past Sofia?" asked Lita. "No, but I did have a dream, that something was going to happen, to help me remember." About a block away, Luna, was running as fast as she could go, after going just about everywhere around town. "I have to make it this time."   
  
Sofia and the others, were talking about her dream, when a very tried Luna, came running in. "Luna, what took you so long?" asked Amy. Luna, looked up, and saw Sofia, staring at her. "Thank goodness, I finally found you Sofia." Everyone, was looking at Luna. For some reason, Sofia, didn't seem surprised, that Luna, was talking. She knew, somehow, she had head her talk before. "Luna, what are you talking about? You saw her this morning" said Serena. "No, no. I'm not the Luna, from this time, I'm the Luna, from the future" she said, in a tried voice. "Are you really?" asked Serena. "Yes. I have been looking for Sofia, all day." Luna, was very tried, but she continued her mission. "I am here, to give Sofia Rose, back her memory." Sofia, looked up, when she remembered, she had heard that in her dream. "You...you can do that?" she asked, hoping her dream was true. "Of coarse. As long as I know your past, and I was there through all of it." Sofia, couldn't believe it. She would finally remember her whole past soon, like nothing had ever happened. "What do I need to do?" asked Sofia. "Just hold very still, and I'll do the rest." Sofia, sat down, and closed her eyes. Luna, sat before her. A red beam, shot from Luna's crescent moon, to Sofia's forehead. As this was going on, Sofia, could remember everything she had forgotten. She remembered, meeting Queen Serenity, and her family's past. The first time, she meet Alex, and how he saved her from Cashondera. She remembered, her family, the sailor scouts, her child hood, and the love she and Alex, shared together. She, remembered all of theses things, and many more. Once Luna, was done, Sofia, stood up. "What do you remember Sofia?" asked Amy. "Everything! My family, my friends, Alex. Everyone and everything, I know and love. I remember!" They were all happy Sofia, had her memory back, but there was one thing, Raye, still wanted to know. "Sofia, could you tell us, who your father is?" asked Raye, nicely this time. "Yes, my father is King Helios." They all started to smile. "I knew it!"   
  
Luna , now had to return to her time. Her mission was done, and now it was time to go home. "Are you sure, you don't want to wait until tomorrow Luna?" asked Lita. "No. There's a chance, that I could meet my past self, and that is not allowed." Luna, then turned to Sofia. "Before I forget, your parents agreed, that you should stay here for a month, and to start your training soon." Sofia, nodded her head. "But, I don't think, Serena's family, will want me to stay for that long" she said to her. "Don't worry, I took care of it. Serena, you now have another sister for awhile." Serena, rolled her eyes. "Great, more family to bug me some more." Sofia, turned to her. "Hey." Serena, smiled at her. "I was just kidding...I just hope, you won't be like your mother was" muttered Serena. "Oh I'm not...Meatball Head." The other girls, started to laugh. "Where did you hear that from!?" yelled Serena. "You know, the scouts talk about you in the future. I heard lots of stories from them" said Sofia, teasingly. As the girls, were still laughing, Serena, turned down to Luna. "You had to give her, her whole memory back didn't you." Luna, started to smile. "It was orders, from her mother and father." The time portal, opened up for Luna. She knew, it was time to go home, but before she did, Sofia, had to tell her something. "Luna, thank you for helping me, and can you tell Alex, something for me?" she asked, nicely. "Whatever you want, your highness" said Luna, smiling. "Tell him that I love him, and I'll miss him, everyday." Luna, got some kind of look in her eye, like she had an idea. "I will give him your message Princess Sofia." With that, she jumped into the portal, and was gone.   
  
Later that night, Sofia, was sitting up in her bed, and looking up at the full moon. She was saying her good nights, to everyone she loved in the future, and hoped that somehow, hey could hear her. As Sofia, was drifting off to sleep, she could hear someone, sing a sweet lullaby. She didn't know who it was, but she had heard it before, when she was little. She listened to it, until she fell asleep.   
  
At school the next morning, Sofia, could hear some of the kids, talking about a new student, that just joined today. She wasn't paying any attention to it, or where she was going. Sofia, was walking in the hall, when she bummed into someone. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I'm so clumsy sometimes." Sofia, looked to see, who she had bummed into. She couldn't believe her eyes. Alex, was standing there, before her very eyes. "Alex? Is...is that really you?" she asked. "Your one, and only" he said, in the most loving way. "But, what are you here" asked Sofia, amazed that he was here with her. "Luna, convinced your parents, to let me come, and be your body guard. That way, I can protect you, if anything else decides to happen." Sofia, was silently, thanking Luna. "Where are you staying?" she asked him. "Darien, said it would be alright, to stay with him for the time." Sofia, hugged him, around the neck, just happy to remember what he meant to her. "Alex, I'm so sorry, for what I put you through. Can you forgive me?" Alex, took her hand into his. "Sofia, I was never mad at you. I'm just so glad, that your alright. I don't know what I'd do, if I ever lost you." They held each others hand, for what seemed like forever. They were together again, and this time, they would never be separated.   
  
THE END 


End file.
